Watched
by Fire-Angel-99
Summary: A Malfoy always gets what they want. But will Draco have what it takes to get Harry? I suck at summaries Warning: Yaoi. No likey, no ready.
1. Chapter 01: Watcher

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, lovers and enemies. That pleasure belongs to JKR

**A/N:** This is my first ever fanfic of any sort so pretty please don't flame me

--

**Watcher**

He was being watched, he could sense it.

Harry looked up, yet again, and looked around. As with all the other times, he was completely alone, the library deserted, the only sound his shortening breath as he fought to control his sense of unease.

It was midnight, the library had closed over four hours ago, and he had snuck in with his Invisibility Cloak before scouring the shelves to find the ancient tome he needed to complete his fiendishly difficult potions essay. He could still hear Hermione's disapproving voice in his head, reminding him that it was due in the next day, and that he had had the entire week to work on it. As if he'd needed reminding.

Deeply unsettled, Harry tried to turn his attention back to the book, but the feeling of being watched refused to leave him. He hurried to finish his essay, telling himself over and over that there was nobody there. Scribbling a few last sentences, Harry grabbed his book and, silently went to return it to its shelf.

He froze.

Holding his breath, his entire body strained to catch the noise that had caught his attention. It had been a mere ghost of a sound, like a sudden indrawn breath. After pausing for what felt like an hour, Harry quickly slid the book back onto its shelf and hurried to gather his things.

_From deep within the shadows, Draco had watched him, the object of his obsession. The moonlight shimmered on the raven hair making the boy look almost angelic, while the darkness muted the piercing green of his eyes. He had looked up a few times, each time making Draco's heart jump into his mouth, certain that he was about to be discovered, and when he stood suddenly to leave, passing Draco's hiding place, Draco couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips._

_He had stood for a while, allowing Draco's eyes to again examine the features he knew so well, to admire his slim, quidditch toned body and the way with which he carried himself, before hurrying to replace his book, gather his possessions, and throw the silvery Cloak over himself, vanishing from view._

_Draco waited until he heard the soft sound of the library door click shut, before letting out a sigh._

**HPDM**

"Oi, wake up!"

Harry felt his pillow being yanked out from beneath his head, and a dull thump as it hit him on the stomach. He groaned, trying to hold on to the dregs of sleep.

"Go away," he mumbled, pulling the warm blanket over his dark hair. He had been dreaming, he knew that. He could remember a flash of silver, and a voice whispering his name. He groaned again as the warmth was ripped away from him, exposing him to the cold, light of morning.

"Come on mate, breakfast. Unless you want to face Snape on a empty stomach?" Ron's voice seemed unnecessarily loud to Harry, his brain still clinging to the last vestiges of sleep. One word did register, however.

_Snape._

Harry had already been late for potions once that week, and had been threatened with detention if it happened again. He shuddered to think what horrible task Snape might get him to perform.

With great reluctance, Harry shoved on his robes, grabbed his bag, and half-ran to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As usual, Hermione was there, a book propped against the milk jug. She looked up as Harry sat across the table but, much to his surprise, didn't comment. Feeling grateful for that, he grabbed a couple of slices of toast.

Harry let his mind wander as Ron sat down heavily beside him, bemoaning Professor Snape and his essay. He was thinking about his dream. The flash of silver, like liquid mercury, seemed vaguely familiar to him, yet he couldn't think where he'd seen it before. He felt like his mind was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was.

He was brought back to earth by the sound of his name.

"Harry? Are you alright? We thought we'd lost you mate."

Harry struggled to focus on what Ron was saying. "Huh?what?"

"Are you alright? You'd kind of spaced out. I thought you'd fallen asleep or something..."

"Yeah I'm fine, just...sleepy that's all."

Hermione looked straight at him with an odd, calculating look. She looked like she was suppressing a smirk. He frowned, annoyed. "What?" He asked.

She didn't reply, just shook her head, and continued to watch him, the ghost of the smirk lingering on her face.

Refusing to look at her, Harry tried to concentrate on Ron's monologue, with little success. Luckily the other boy didn't notice and kept talking, leaving Harry's mind free to puzzle over this latest mystery.

He was still deep in thought as he left the Great Hall five minutes later. His train of thought was interrupted yet again, however, when he walked into something solid.

"Watch where you're going Potter!"

Harry looked up, his hand already straying towards his wand. Staring back at him, a look of utter contempt in his silvery grey eyes, was Draco Malfoy.

Harry froze, the memory of his dream slamming into his mind like a train. As he watched, in shock from the realisation that was beginning to form in his mind, Draco turned away, the look on his face a mirror of Hermione's own barely concealed smirk.

Suddenly the bell rang, making Harry jump out of his skin, breaking thorough is reverie. Cursing, he headed for the dungeons, walking quickly. He pushed the impossible, insistent thought to the back of his mind, forcing himself to calm down. He would need his wits about him in Snape's class.

_Draco woke with a start, sitting bolt upright, his entire body shivering and covered in sweat._

_The dream was back, as clear as the first time he had had it, each image, each feeling clearer, more vivid than reality._

_He swore softly running his hand through his hair._

_It was always like this, whenever he caught a glimpse of Harry when the other boy thought he wasn't being watched. When he was alone in the library or laughing with his friends, when he let his guard down, when he was _vulnerable_. He could see the true Harry._

_And he wanted that._

_He could tell it was early, but he couldn't stand the thought of staying in bed. Making a quick decision, he threw the covers back, exposing himself to the biting air and, after a quick shower, he dressed almost unconsciously, trusting that his sense of style was so deeply ingrained into his being that he could, quite literally, dress himself in his sleep._

_Barely sparing a glance at the mirror, Draco stole softly out of the dorm and through the common room, taking the shortest route to the owlery._

_As he had guessed, it was extremely early. Leaning against the frame of an unglazed window, Draco took in the view of the grounds in the pre-dawn light._

_An icy breeze grazed his face, bringing his mind back to the issue which had brought him here._

"_Harry."_

_Just whispering the name sent a thrill through him._

_His secret wish, his guilty pleasure, his heart's, no, his _soul's_ desire._

_He had watched him again, in an almost masochistic desire to see him. He laughed,softly and without mirth at the thought. His sweet self-torture._

_And he had dreamed._

_It was always the same. He'd catch a glimpse of the raven haired boy, sitting alone in the library, chewing his lip over a difficult tome, or coming off the quidditch pitch, his hair wild and wind-blown, or laughing in a corner of the courtyard with his friends, his face lit up like a beacon, and he'd be filled with a burning desire, a need, to be closer to him, to bask in the glow of his presence._

_And at night he dreamed the same dream, of soft lips surrendering to his own, of strong hands exploring his body, of the taste of salt and strawberries on his tongue, of running pale fingers through soft, black hair and hearing his name gasped softly in his ear._

_He shivered, bringing him back to the present, and sighed. The sun had nearly risen, and the owlery's occupants were beginning to return. Turning away, he made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast._

_He tried to pay attention, to act his usual calm, collected self, sitting between Crabbe and Goyle, with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott opposite him, watching him carefully and trying to make conversation, but his heart wasn't in it, and they soon left him to his thoughts._

_He was trying to make a decision, weighing his options. He could continue watching Harry from a distance, or he could stop, cut himself off completely, refuse to see the boy behind the mask. The former option would slowly drive him insane, while his entire being shied away from the thought of the latter._

You could just tell him, _a little voice in his head cut in. He firmly pushed that thought away. He could never tell Harry, never make himself vulnerable that way, never show himself to be that _weak.

_His head buzzing with uncertainty, he began to leave the Great Hall._

_He had reached the open doors, and was about to set foot into the Entrance Hall,when someone walked into him, nearly knocking him to the floor. He turned indignantly, and found himself looking at an all too familiar face_

_His response was automatic._

"_Watch where you're going Potter!"_

_His face was a perfect mask of contempt as the other boy raised his emerald eyes to his, not betraying his own surprise at the look that he found there. Instead of the usual hostile glare, Harry's eyes were wide with shock and confusion._

_Draco turned away, feeling the beginnings of a smirk form on his lips._

_Harry had let the mask slip._

_For him._

--

**A/N:** Yay, chapter one done! Please review


	2. Chapter 02: Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry or his associates. That pleasure still belongs to JKR.

**A/N:** This was posted at the same time as chapter one, as I wrote it while looking for a beta. Luckily I found the lovely Natalya and my unofficial beta Harry. Many thanks to them both for all their help.

**Malfoy**

By lunchtime, Harry felt drained.

He could feel the thought in his brain, nudging against the walls of his consciousness, but refused to acknowledge it. It was taking all of his strength, but he was determined.

He would not, he _could not_ allow himself to acknowledge the thought that could throw his whole world out of balance. Draco Malfoy was his enemy.

He couldn't be having dreams about him. That was just so many levels of wrong.

Confused and not watching where he was going, Harry's feet carried him past the Great Hall, where the rest of the school were gathered for lunch, and out of the huge oak front doors.

Shivering in the frozen air, Harry thought briefly of going to visit Hagrid, but found himself turning in the opposite direction, towards the lake.

Reaching the shelter of the ancient elm tree that he, Hermione and Ron hung out under during the summer, Harry flung himself on the bare ground, leaned against the tree and closed his eyes, finally allowing the impossible thought to filter into his consciousness.

It was the memory of his dream, disjointed, but crystal clear, a flash of silver and his name whispered in a voice that sent shivers up his spine.

Suddenly he felt a ray of hope, that broke through the confusion in his brain.

Maybe it wasn't what he'd thought. After all, all he remembered was that silvery grey colour and a voice. There was absolutely nothing to show who the voice had belonged to, and the silver...could they have been eyes? He couldn't be sure.

_But what about the incident at breakfast?_ A horribly accurate voice at the back of his mind piped up. Harry sighed. For a moment, a fleeting instant, he had known. With a crushing certainty, his mind had given him the obvious answer.

But could he believe it? Did he want to?

As the bell rang for the end of lunch, all Harry could think was how unfair it was that his own mind was playing games with him. As if his life wasn't difficult enough.

_Draco was exhausted._

_He had found it easy to act normally after his first lesson. History of Magic was always a good class to be in when he wanted to think._

_He wanted Harry,he knew that. And a Malfoy always gets what they want. Harry would be his._

_He had come to a decision. Now he needed a plan._

_But first he needed to sleep. It was late and his previous night's wanderings were starting to get to him. He knew he'd need to be totally focused if he was to achieve his goal. Harry _would_ be his._

_He gave a small smirk at the thought. Leaving his chair in the almost deserted Slytherin common room, he stretched and made his way to his dorm._

_His dream was waiting for him as soon as his head hit the pillow._

**HPDM**

_He moaned, the intense flavours of vanilla and citrus exploding on his tongue, overloading his senses. He ran his tongue over a soft lip, and was rewarded with a soft moan as the lips parted, granting him entry. Eagerly, he slipped his tongue into the space, mapping every inch of the moist cavern beyond._

_He could feel soft hands on his body, tracing the muscles of his back and carding through his hair._

_Breaking the kiss, he looked down at the blonde trapped beneath him, the grey eyes wide and filled with pure lust, the pale lips pink and slightly swollen from the kiss._

_Leaning over, he kissed those lips again softly, before raining kisses along the other's jawline and down the slender neck._

"_Harry." The sighing whisper sent electrifying shocks through his body. He shifted slightly causing a delicious friction to run through him. He felt the blonde shudder beneath him._

"_Harry." The sound of his name from those lips set his blood alight, and he bent his head again to capture them with his._

_He was aware of the blonde's hands travelling down his body, exploring him. He moaned back._

"_Draco"_

Harry woke with a start, his heart racing.

Sitting up abruptly, he tried desperately to calm himself down enough to think. This new development threw him completely off balance.

He had hoped, before falling asleep that he would dream again, that his subconscious would shed some light on the true source of his confusion, but this...

He ran his hand through his messy hair, trying to suppress the memories that assailed him as he did so. _Soft hands running through his hair, down his back, exploring him..._ He bit back a moan.

That was the other problem. Now that he could think, he was becoming very aware of the fact that he was aroused. By _Malfoy_. He thought again of those pale, perfect lips, those liquid mercury eyes and experienced a throb in his groin that made him bite his lip to keep from crying out.

This was _wrong_. This was _Malfoy_. His _enemy_.

_His Malfoy. His Draco_.

The words stole sinuously into his brain. They were intoxicating. They evoked physical and emotional responses that he hadn't known he was capable of, focusing his every thought to a single sharp point.

He wanted Draco. Draco was _his_.

He slid out of his bed and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk. It was near dawn, and cold, but he was too preoccupied to think of covering his bare torso. Clad only in a pair of dark green pyjama bottoms, throwing the Cloak over his shoulders, he stole out of the dorm.

He was unclear as to his destination, but his bare feet turned him in the direction of the owlery. His entire body was humming with anticipation, so much so, that it barely occurred to him to ask why.

_Draco shivered in the cold breeze from the unglazed windows._

_He had dreamed again that night and had woken up restless, and now he had to think._

_How on earth was he going to convince his arch-rival that he...what? He wanted Harry, certainly, but was that all?_

_His answer came immediately. _No_._

_But what then? Love? Was he, _could_ he be in love with the Gryffindor?_

_He wished he could find the answer to that question, but it continued to elude him as the sky changed from a velvet darkness to the soft grey of pre-dawn light._

_Suddenly Draco turned, looking warily around the deserted owlery._

_Unsettled he turned back to the window, and tried to get his thoughts back into order, but less than a second later he looked around again._

_He could have sworn there was someone there. He could sense them, like a sound on the edge of hearing. He could feel himself being _watched_._

_Disturbed, Draco headed for the door, wanting to get as far away from the mysterious presence as possible._

_He was halfway across the room when he heard it. A sharp crunching noise, like breaking feathers,_

_and a low, familiar voice swearing._

_He froze. His common sense was telling him to run as fast as he could out of the door, but he stayed._

_Draco turned._

_--_

**A/N:** It's always nice to review


	3. Chapter 03: Caught

**Disclaimer:** Still belongs to JKR

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay this chapter, I've been having issues with my internet connection. I'm aiming for at least one update every week, so stay tuned. Thanks must go once again to my lovely beta Natalya and my friends Harry and Lauren. You guys are the awesomest.

--

**Caught**

Harry reached the top of the stairs leading to the owlery and stopped, frozen.

There, leaning out of a window was Draco Malfoy.

Mesmerized, Harry watched as the sky lightened, illuminating the platinum blonde hair, the soft grey matching the boy's eyes perfectly.

He slipped silently into the room, his eyes never leaving the other boy's face.

Draco shifted, tilting his head slightly and biting his lip, a small crease forming in his forehead as he wrestled with some difficult thought.

In that moment all Harry wanted to do was hold the other boy close, smooth away the frown and free that tortured lip. He tried to bite back a sigh, but it was too late.

He stood silently, holding his breath as Draco looked warily around the room. He felt a wave of relief as the other boy turned back to the window, but less than a second later Draco turned around again.

This time, the blonde turned towards the door. Unable to stop himself, Harry took a step forward, not wanting Draco to leave.

His foot came down on a clump of owl feathers, which broke with a loud crunch.

"_Crap." _He swore under his breath.

A foot away from him, Draco had stopped. Slowly he turned, until he was looking straight at Harry.

The blonde took a step towards him.

Harry could only watch as his enemy raised one pale hand towards him, lightly touching the soft folds of the Cloak, before pulling it away.

The grey eyes widened in surprise.

They stood like that for an eternity, emerald eyes locked with silver, and then Draco smiled, a slow smirk balanced on his perfect lips.

"Cold, Potter?"

Harry frowned, confused, until an icy gust of wind and his own answering shiver alerted him to his state of semi-undress.

Harry smirked in reply, but the blonde Slytherin's attention had shifted from is face to the toned planes of his torso.

Harry stepped forward, closing the distance between them. The wide grey eyes flew once more to his own, and his smirk grew wider.

Taking one of the pale hands in his own, he placed it in the centre of his chest. He bent his head to capture those delicate pink lips, but froze hearing a faint meow.

He looked up and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat, staring back at him, her bulbous yellow eyes watchful.

He swore and, in one swift moment, had the Cloak back over himself and Draco, just as Filch came wheezing up the stairs. Pulling Draco into the farthest point of the small tower room, Harry wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"What is it my sweet? Students? Peeves?" He gave a nasty, low chuckle. "I'll bet it is that nasty little poltergeist. What is he doing, sweet? Painting glue on the perches no doubt so the owls won't be able to get off 'em. Oh, we'll catch him this time, my dear, don't you worry about that. This time the headmaster will have to listen to us. We'll finally get that good-for-nothing pest expelled..."

Filches voice trailed off into a stream of embittered murmurings as he continued to search for Peeves.

Harry tightened his grip on the Slytherin boy as Filch passed close to their hiding place. At that moment, a large feathery shape glided through the window, followed by two more, and soon the air was thick with feathers as the owls returned from the night's hunting.

Cursing, Filch tried to swat a tawny owl that flew close to his face. A moment later he was running as fast as he could away from the owlery, the enraged owl flapping furiously after him it's sharp beak pecking at the bald patch in the caretaker's lank hair.

Harry sighed, releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding, but did not let go of the boy in his arms, pulling him closer and nuzzling against his slender neck. He felt the smaller boy relax into him for a second before pulling away. The Cloak slid silently to the floor.

Harry watched as Draco, ran a shaky hand through his platinum locks and glanced at his expensive watch before looking Harry in the eye.

"Why were you spying on me Potter?" Draco asked without pretext.

"Huh? I...er... I wasn't" Harry's response sounded weak even to his own ears. He cleared his throat and continued. "I just came up here and you happened to be here. It's not like I was _following_ you."

He was sure he'd seen the pale Slytherin falter slightly at the word _following_, but the moment passed too quickly for him to be sure.

In the next instant, Malfoy had closed the distance between them, until the two were nose to nose.

"Listen, Potter.," he hissed. "Don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone. Understand?"

Breathless at the proximity, Harry could only nod.

"Good."

Turning, Draco strode swiftly out of the tower leaving a bewildered Harry to gather his thoughts.

**HPDM**

_Breathless, trembling, Draco slumped onto one of the comfortable sofas in the Slytherin common room._

_His mind was buzzing trying to process what had just happened into a format that he could understand._

_His hand tingled at the memory of Harry's touch. His heart had raced when the other boy took his hand, and he'd been surprised at the feel of the other's equally fast pulse beneath his fingertips. For a heart-stopping instant, he had been sure that Harry had been about to kiss him._

_And then he'd heard the sound that had made his blood turn to ice. The low meow that had ruined that perfect moment._

_He hadn't even seen Harry move. In the next instant he had found himself in a dark corner with a pair of strong arms wrapped around him._

_The Invisibility Cloak had been translucent and he could have seen everything if his whole attention hadn't been focused on the dark-haired boy gripping him so tightly._

_He shuddered at the memory of the Gryffindor's face against his neck, but it had brought him to his senses._

_And now he was sitting in the dark common room desperately wishing that it hadn't._

_He could have lost himself in that warm embrace, drowned in those emerald eyes, felt those soft lips against his own...but he'd panicked. He'd gotten defensive. He'd alienated the one person he wanted more than anything in the world. He'd let it all slip away._

_He'd screwed up._

_The realization hit him like the Hogwarts Express. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys didn't _make_ mistakes. Malfoys _always_ got what they wanted._

_Draco clenched his fists in frustration. He'd screwed up._

_Now what the hell was he going to do about it?_

_--_

**A/N:** Again I apologise for the wait. To make it up to you guys I'm giving away plates of Harry and Draco shaped cookies...but only if you review.

Also I just want to make clear that chapter two of this story was dedicated to my best friend Harry, because for some reason I forgot to mention that. Chapter five will be dedicated to Lauren.


	4. Chapter 04: Plan

**Disclaimer:** I think we've got the message by now, JKR owns these characters, not me

**A/N:** I apologise again to everyone for the delay. Thanks as usual to my Beta Natalya and my lovely Harry

--

**Plan**

Harry's eyes scanned the Slytherin table as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast, searching intently for a flash of platinum blonde. He spotted Crabbe and Goyle looking oddly alone opposite Zabini and Nott, but there was no sign of Draco.

He fought to keep the disappointment off of his face, but he could feel it sinking into his stomach like a lead weight.

Ron wasn't there yet, but he found Hermione sitting at their usual place at the Gryffindor table with a heavy textbook propped against the milk jug. He sat down heavily next to her and reached for the nearest box of cereal.

His mind was still full of the incident in the owlery. Draco's reaction had puzzled him, and he couldn't understand what he had done wrong, but even more worrying than that, he couldn't understand what had made him go to the owlery in the first place.

Desperate to make sense of his actions, Harry thought back to his dream. He'd woken up... the intoxicating thought came back to him. _His Draco_.

The thought still conjured up those unexplainable feelings, but rather than the single-minded clarity that had come to him earlier, the words left a deepening well of confusion in their wake.

It was a while before he realised that Hermione had shut her book and turned to look at him. Annoyed, Harry tried unsuccessfully to ignore her, but after a minute he couldn't stand it.

"What?" He asked sharply.

Hermione flinched slightly, startled by the look on his face. Harry felt a sharp stab of guilt, followed by a wave of irritation. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh with Hermione, but why was she _looking_ at him like that?

Suddenly furious, Harry stood up and left the Great Hall.

Swiftly making up his mind, he took the shortest route he knew to the Room of Requirement. He really needed something to break.

_It was a coward's way out, Draco knew, but he needed to think. So when Crabbe and Goyle came to wake him up, he'd mumbled something about a stomach ache, and told them to go away._

_That had been half an hour ago, but Draco was still no nearer to coming up with a working plan to repair the damage he'd done._

_Nauseating "what if" thoughts kept floating to the surface of his mind._

_What if Harry thought he'd been leading him on? That he didn't like him? That he'd deliberately tried to hurt him?_

_The thought caused an unbearable pain inside of Draco._

_That was bound to be what Harry was thinking. After Draco had spent the last five years making himself an enemy to the Gryffindor, how could he not think that?_

_But then again, there was the fact that he'd been in the owlery in the first place. He had been watching Draco. He'd almost kissed him._

_And he'd seemed different. Draco had watched him for a long time and knew every detail of the brunette's face. There had been something strange, a subtle change that had seemed to turn him into an entirely different being, while still being exactly the same Harry. But, try as he might, he couldn't pinpoint exactly where the change had taken place._

_Filing this new discovery in his head for later, Draco turned his thoughts back to his mission. He could feel a small bubble of hope rising._

_He might be able to salvage this situation, but he needed to know for sure how Harry felt about him. And for that he needed to get Harry alone again._

_That would be a piece of cake._

**HPDM**

Harry collapsed into his favourite armchair in the Gryffindor common room, letting the warmth of the fire thaw him out.

His outburst in the Room of Requirement and an extra-long quidditch practice had left him feeling more or less back to normal, if a bit drained, but he still couldn't quite shake the feelings of guilt that plagued him when he thought about the look on Hermione's face at breakfast.

He had decided to skip double Herbology that morning, resolving to apologise to her at break, but she hadn't been in their usual corner of the courtyard or, to his and Ron's surprise, in the library.

"So what d'you think's up with Hermione?" Ron's voice intruded on his thoughts. "She's been acting pretty strange today." Ron snorted. "Stranger than normal I mean."

Harry felt another twinge from his conscience. He hadn't told Ron about what had happened at breakfast.

He watched the smile fade from Ron's face, and a worried frown replace it.

"D'you reckon we should look for her? I mean, she's not really herself today is she? What if she got lost or something?"

"Come on Ron, I bet she's just in the library. She'll be back soon-"

"I'm going to look for her." Ron stated, clearly not having listened to a word Harry had said.

Harry sighed.

"Alright, just give me a minute to get the Cloak." It was an hour till curfew, but the fewer questions asked by teachers the better, especially with Ron in this state.

Leaving Ron fidgeting by the portrait, Harry dashed up to the stairs to the boy's dorm.

He threw the door open, seeing a startled Neville look up from the book he was reading.

"Harry! Are you OK? Hedwig flew in a moment ago, she left a note on your bed."

"Thanks Neville. Good book?" Harry asked absently, already rummaging through his trunk for the Cloak.

"It's not bad, my Nan got it for me as a present. All about deep sea plants."

"Yeah, great." Harry mumbled distractedly. Finding a corner of the Cloak, he pulled it out and hastily stuffed it into the pocket of his robes. After a moment's hesitation, he grabbed the note as well and all but flew back down the stairs.

He skidded to a halt in front of the portrait and swore loudly, causing a burst of gasps and giggles to erupt from a nearby group of first year girls.

Ron had already gone.

At some point amid a steady stream of foul language, Harry's mind became aware of the crumpled note, still clutched tightly in his hand. Glancing at it, he was shocked to recognise Hermione's neat handwriting.

Unfolding the scrap of parchment, Harry started to read.

Harry,

I have something important to tell you. Meet me in the charms classroom at eight o'clock this evening.

Hermione.

Harry checked clock above the fireplace. It was ten past eight.

He glanced around, but the first years had lost interest in him, and no one else was looking his way.

Quietly, he pushed open the portrait door and slipped out into the corridor.

Five minutes and three flight's of stairs later, he was panting outside the Charms classroom. He leaned against the door to catch his breath, and was shocked when it swung open silently, throwing him head-first into the room. He landed, painfully, on his knees.

He felt the presence of another person by his side in an instant."Are you alright Harry?" There was a strange note of worry in the familiar drawl.

He froze, his deeply ingrained prejudice warring with his new, powerful instincts. He didn't know whether to draw his wand or throw his arms around the other boy.

He got up slowly, wincing slightly as his knees protested at the movement, and turned to look into the mercury eyes.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here? Where's Hermione?"

Another unfamiliar look flashed across that pale face. Uncertainty.

"She's...not here."

Draco tried again, his voice stronger. "She won't be joining us."

A tendril of suspicion uncurled in Harry's mind.

"What have you done to her Malfoy? Where is she?"

Draco raised a shoulder in an elegant half-shrug.

"Knowing her, the library. Or maybe your common room. She didn't tell me."

The feeling of unease deepened. Why would Hermione tell _Malfoy_ where she was going? Something definitely wasn't right.

Draco continued, relaxing slightly.

"Clever girl, Hermione. This was actually her idea-"

"Wait, what?" For a moment Harry thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

Draco flashed him a grin. He seemed totally at ease now. "Yeah, she's helped me out a lot recently." He drawled. "She's alright I guess, once you get to know her."

Harry sat down on a desk, his head in his hands. Nothing about this situation was making any sense. Hermione. And Malfoy. Working together. To bring him here.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why?" Harry repeated. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

There was a profound silence. Harry took his hands away from his face to find Draco's mere centimetres away. The blonde's eyes held his, the silver shimmering with an inner fire.

Infinitely slowly, Draco brought his face closer to Harry's, until he could feel the Slytherin's breath on his skin.

"_You_."

--

**A/N:** Phew. Hopefully you guys won't have as long to wait for chapter 5. _Firebolt_ broomsticks for those who review!


	5. Chapter 05: Hermione

**Disclaimer:** All characters and places belong to JKR

**A/N:** As always, thanks go to my brilliant beta Natalya. This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Lauren.

--

**Hermione**

"You_"_

_He felt the other boy shiver as he began to trace his jawline with soft lips._

"_You," he murmured again before pressing those lips to Harry's, gently at first, but with more urgency as the brunette responded._

_He lost himself in the taste that seemed as familiar to him as his own face. He had experienced it before in his dreams, but now he was drowning in it. He ran his tongue over the other's lip and was immediately granted access to the warmth within. Harry moaned, sending shockwaves of pleasure and desire crashing through Draco._

_Even his body's demand for oxygen took second place to his need to be closer to Harry, but it could not be ignored. His entire being ached with loss as he broke the kiss, but the whimper that escaped the other boy brought an amused smile to his face._

_Pulling away slightly, he looked intently at the face in front of him, noting the blazing emerald of the Gryffindor's eyes, the perfect curve of his kiss-swollen lips._

_Slowly, he brought his hand up to the boy's face, and stroked the soft skin watching as Harry's eyes closed, and he leaned into the touch. "Draco," he whispered softly. "Draco."_

"_Harry." Draco smiled and kissed him again, softly._

_There was a sharp tap at the window. Draco looked up to find an owl perched on the sill, a scrap of paper in its beak._

"_What?" Harry asked, frowning slightly as Draco moved away._

_Draco pointed to the window. "Hermione." he said simply._

_He took the note from the owl, which swooped off into the night._

_Not bothering to glance at it, he gave the note to Harry, sitting down beside him on the desk._

"_Time's up?" Harry read. "What does that mean?"_

"_It means we have five minutes left until curfew. It means we should be going." Draco's hand wandered across the desk until it brushed against Harry's. Unthinkingly, the Gryffindor's hand wrapped itself around the pale fingers._

_There was another silent moment, each boy knowing that they should leave, neither wanting to, and then Harry stood up with a sigh, his hand still holding on to Draco's._

"_Well I guess...we should be going then." Harry pulled the Cloak out of his pocket and, to Draco's surprise, threw it one-handed over them both._

"_Come on." He said. He pulled Draco to his feet slightly harder than necessary, causing the blonde to stumble into him._

_Draco looked up at him, eyebrow raised, and was met with an innocent grin._

_He found it difficult to concentrate on the journey through the castle, preoccupied with the fact that Harry's hand was still grasping his tightly, so it was with great surprise that he found himself at the stretch of wall concealing the Slytherin common room. _

_He looked suspiciously at Harry and was met again by a look that practically radiated innocence. He had a feeling that look was used quite a lot._

_Rolling his eyes, he slipped out from under the Cloak and whispered the password. Harry's hand tightened briefly around his and then he was gone._

**HPDM**

Harry found Hermione sitting alone in the empty common room. She looked up when he entered

"Harry! It's almost midnight, Where have you been?"

"I...went for a walk."

Hermione looked worried. "Why? Did something happen?Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine, really."

"So what happened? Did you meet him? Did it go alright?"

Harry sat down in a chair opposite her. "Hermione, when did you start hanging around with Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh that?" She waved a hand as if to brush the question aside. "That's not important."

"Hermione..."

"Oh alright, I found him in the library just after term started. He was going through some...stuff. I helped him out a bit. He's alright really."

Harry sighed. "Does Ron know?"

"Of course not, you know Ron, he'd flip out."

She had a point. And she was just _friends_ with the Slytherin. Harry couldn't even begin to contemplate what Ron might do if he ever found out about him and Draco.

Hermione's face lit up with excitement. "So come on, what happened? What did he say? What did _you_ say? Did you kiss him?"

One look at her face told him that he was not getting out of this, so he told her what happened, leaving out the minor details. Like the way Draco's eyes had shone like molten silver. And how his heart had raced as the other boy's tongue mapped the inside of his mouth.

But he couldn't stop himself from trailing off now and then, smiling as he remembered the look on his face as he'd pulled him up, or the feel of his cool hand against his face...

"So what are you going to do now?" Hermione's voice brought him out of his reverie. "Are you going to meet him again? There's a Hogsmede weekend coming up soon. You can arrange to meet him there. I'll keep Ron busy..."

Harry could feel his brain start to disengage. It was late and he was exhausted. He yawned.

"Go get some sleep Harry. I'll talk to Draco tomorrow and we can sort something out OK?" Hermione sounded both sympathetic and excited, her mind working at full capacity. He wondered vaguely how she managed it.

He nodded and stood up, sleep already clouding the edges of his mind. Reaching his dorm, he fell, fully clothed onto his warm four-poster bed, where the dream was waiting for him.

--

**A/N:** Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it was necessary. Thanks very much to everyone who's reviewed and added this story to their story alerts, it's much appreciated. Boxes of mint chocolate Harrys for reviewers.


End file.
